KING & the letter
by fanficnotes
Summary: After the war the seven Deadly sins split up leaving King to explore the world alone that is until a mysterious letter appears...what is Hogwarts in for.


**A/N:** ~ **Hi guys! This one of my first story's so don't judge it to much please! my grammar isn't that great but i will try to get this story going so if you have any ideas please speak up! this is my take on King so he may seem a bit OCC and king will mostly stay in his fairy form if not all the time but that may change. But i hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL!**

 **Thoughts{** ' _thinking about_ Diane' _**}**_

 _ **Speech{** "_talking about Diane" **}**

* * *

After the war we all split up after our captain had said that he wanted to start a new life with Elizabeth and stay here and become a holy night once again we all decided it was for the best so after we had cleaned up the kingdom to its once former glory we all went on our ways.

' _I'm such a COWARD EVEN AFTER ALL THAT WE HAD BEEN THROUGH I STILL COULDN'T TELL DIANE HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER!' it had been two months since we all left_ and this was eating me from the inside out even as we left knowing that it would be a long time until we all were going to see each other or maybe even the last time...i still couldn't tell her about the way i feel about her. seeing her so happy with everyone else made my heart stop don't get me wrong i'm not upset that shes happy with them i'm just upset that she not happy like that when she is with me and if i tell her about the way that feel about her maybe i would destroy that happiness of hers and i rather die than destroy that one chance of happiness she could get after all that has happened so when it was time to leave all i could was stand there watching her as if it was the last time.

" i love you...Diane " i say quietly while pass her

"what was that king?" she says peering down at me with a confused look on her face

"s-sorry i was just saying g-good bye because you k-know this is probably the last t-time w-we will see each other" i say scraping my foot on the loose parts of stone on the road bringing up dust.

"don't say that king! of course we will see each other! who knows what will happen well i guess this is goodbye king! i hope that you have fun!" she says jumping up and down on the spot excitedly.

"well i guess this good bye t-then Diane hope you have fun two!"i say putting on a forced smile on my face then continue walking down the broken stone path trying not to give her one last hug.

"BYE KING!" she says waving her hand up in the air while continuing to jump up and down on the spot with a big smile stretched one her face

"bye Diane!" i say as i continue walking down the road wondering where it will take me.

* * *

For the last two months i have been going town to town just wandering around the forests mostly while thinking about how much more beautiful the fairy kingdom was then these forests the only things i had on me where in a light blue backpack the same color as my clothes not including my green pillow i had a photo of all of us in the seven deadly sins including Elizabeth i also had a light green water bottle and a old torn journal with the name Harlequin better known as king. As i was walking a beautiful barn owl suddenly landed on a branch in front of me letting out beautiful hoots that you could only describe as a melody as i went to pat it i realized it has a mysterious letter on it ankle slowly untying the letter as to not hurt the bird slowly opening the letter i start to read

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Head master: Albus Dumbledore

{ Order of the Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards }

Dear Mr Harlequin

We are pleases to inform you that you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Pleased find a enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. We are also here to inform you that we just only found your letter you will be placed with the 5th years we are sorry for our lateness and if you have any troubles please inform us.

yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

 **{i'm not going to write the rest as you should know what they have to bring sorry...}**

* * *

I would say this is a joke but i can feel the strange magic coming of the letter ' _well a least i'm not going to get bored' i deadpanned then suddenly the magic in the letter flares and i feel a strong pull at my navel as every thing starts to spin as i feel like my body is being pushed in a small needle as feel the need to throw but before i can the spinning stops_ i slowly open my eyes one by one then yell out "WHERE THE HELL AM I!"


End file.
